Sun and Rosebushes
by BeyondBeleif13
Summary: A little mishap gets a certian Italian's curl caught in the rose bush. What happens when Spain tries to get it out? Oneshot SpaMano Spain x Romano Yaoi


Halo everybody!  
So this is a one-shot both BeyondBelief13 and I participated in, I wrote as Spain and she filled in as Romano, this is the first time I've ever done this. Well let's see how it went.

~cassidieissocoollike

Spain sighed rubbing his sweaty face, the sun was killing him but this was the only day he had left to pick these tomatoes before they started rotting. Spain looked back once to Romano, eating a tomato as if it was an apple. Spain chuckled a bit taking his shirt off the damn thing was sticking to him like glue and it was getting really suffocating.  
"Hey! Tomato bastard! Put your shirt back on." Romano shouted his face turning a bit redder and it had nothing to do with the sun.  
"This isn't a fucking strip tease, you know." He knew it was hot out there, and he had thought about going out to help but he tried going into the sun once already and if he did it again he knew his hair would catch on fire or something.  
"It can if you want it to be." Spain replied starting to take his belt off, Romano threw a tomato Spain's way and he caught it winking before taking a bite.  
Romano got frustrated; throwing another tomato in hopes it hit Spain square in the back. "Fine I'll go and help you! Bastardo." He mumbled walking out of the shade and towards some strawberries that needed to be planted; he looked around for the digging tool.  
"Fuck. _Of course_ it's stuck in the rosebushes." He reached for it, getting poked by the thorns and letting out a string of curse words as he tried to dig up the tool. His head was against the ground right next to the thorns, and he realized that his arm just wasn't long enough.  
"Let me help you with that Lovi." Spain offered leaning low against him, Romano gave him the death stare but otherwise didn't protest, he touched his arm accidentally and he flinched backwards as if Spain had shocked him.  
Spain sighed taking the plowing tool out of the ground; he wondered how it got stuck in the first place.  
"Here you are." he said handing it to Romano, he mumbled a thanks and tried to stand back up.  
"Is something wrong?" Spain asked standing up ready to resume the tomato harvesting.  
"Fuck off, tomato bastard!" Romano blushed, turning his head away. "You're such a pervert; I bet you put the tool there to do this." He continued trying to yank his curl free without actually touching it.  
"Shit~!" Roma tried to get up once more, but then whined and let out a small moan. His curl was completely stuck in the thorns.  
"Lovi are you alright?" Antonio asked assessing the situation.  
"Of course not, bastardo! My curl is stuck in the fucking rosebush!" Romano spat out, just kneeling there on all fours. He didn't wanna move or tug the damn curl because not only would it hurt, it would get him aroused.  
"Oh, I see... do you need my help taking it off should I cut it off?" Spain asked ready to look for some scissors.  
"NO! Do you know how sensitive this curl even is, bastardo? Don't cut it!" he glared at Spain his eyes lethal. "Either cut the rose bush or untangle my fucking curl, bastardo..."  
"I can't cut the rosebush if I do I'll have to cut everything give me a sec to wash my hands." Spain ran back indoors looking at Romano through the window as he tried to untangle his hair before time... he was really stuck wasn't he? Spain shook his head that was Francis's method but then again Arthur rarely got stuck in that position surrounded by large trees so no one could see... he shook his head again running to his side, Romano's face was as red as the tomato's he'd been picking earlier.  
Spain tried to find the beginning of the curl but it was tangled so badly he couldn't get a good look. He tugged slightly and Romano gasped his leg kicking up in the air.  
"Sorry." in this position Spain couldn't look around the rose bush completely.  
"Would you turn around for me?" he asked trying to see if by straddling Romano's hips he could untangle the curl.  
"A-alright..." Romano managed to flip himself over for Spain, blushing deeply as he kept touching the curl.  
"I-I never r-really told you w-what the curl does, b-bastardo... I-I thought you would be a p-pervert about it." Romano tried to cover his blushing face with his hands.  
"I'm not that bad." Spain replied leaning forward to get a better look at the complicated knot, where was Feliciano when you needed him? Romano sighed wrapping his small arms around Spain's back balling his hands into fist in his skin and pulled him closer trying to bury his face in Spain's chest.  
"Does it hurt that much? I could stop and continue it later if you want." Spain asked looking down at Lovi's blushing face his eyes were closed and his mouth was trembling slightly.  
"N-No... it doesn't hurt... and I really want to get out of this fucking bush..." Romano sighed, looking up at Spain and deciding it would be better to finally tell him what it does.  
"Antonio..."- Spain knew it was serious when Romano used his actual name- "M-My curl... just like Feli's and Austria's and everyone who has a c-curl really... It's my ero-zone, bastard..." Roma blushed deeper and buried his face in Spain's chest again.  
"You mean erogenous, hmm, interesting... I'll have to ask Prussia about that later... don't worry I'll try to be extra careful then." Spain lied trying his hardest not to grin from ear to ear when Romano buried his head deep in his chest again. Spain was going to have a ball tugging on this one particular part of Romano's anatomy when he was least expecting it.  
"Damn... tomato bastard... AH!" Romano whined as he was taken by surprise by Spain's tugging and pulling, not being able to hold it in anymore he whined each time he messed with it.  
"Sorry darling doing the best I can~... found it." Spain said the beginning point was jutting out just a bit Spain was fallowing the patter with his finger when Romano bit him.  
"Ow." Spain whispered Roma's teeth still sunken in his side.  
Finally when Toni could tug on the point and unknot it he did but then there was another knot curling inwardly.  
"Me cago en la maldita ostea Romano te metiste en un puto rollo aqui." Spain sighed out trying his hardest to be gentle but trying to tug it would only get more complicated and cutting it would most likely kill him so~ he really didn't know what else to do.  
He sighed bringing the rosebush closer to his eyes, a part of his hair loosened allowing his access to loosen it some more, the beginning part of his hair was free but the rest was tied up in a giant knot.  
Spain sighed again standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Romano asked, his face beet red.  
"I have to cut the thorn bush, there will be one gaping hole but I can't work with all those things pricking my fingers and it's getting hotter out here I'll be right back." Spain explained running into the house again for the rosebush scissors.  
He returned and cut the stem to the size of the femur bone and told Romano to stand up. Romano stood and held Spain close as they walked back into the house. He sat them down and turned on the lights bright.  
Romano laid face down on Spain's thighs so he couldn't see his face.  
With the stem free it was way easier to maneuver the curl and the stem as one but it was still a complicated knot and him squirming and puta madre biting a giant chunk of Spain's leg wasn't helping his efforts.  
"B-Bastard!" Roma clenched his teeth together to keep himself from moaning as Spain kept trying to untangle the curl.  
"This rose bush is the devil, I assure you. I'm gonna fucking burn the rest of it." He growled to show his hatred for the bush, Spain tugged a bit harder mostly just to mess with him and shut him up.  
"A-Antonio..."  
"Si amor, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible bear with me porfavor." Spain begged holding back a chuckle.  
"O-Ok..." Surprising to Sprain, he didn't bite back with an insult for calling him love. He attempted to quiet down so Spain could focus on getting his hair unknotted.

"Romano... you seem quiet, so tell me how come you and Italy have these giant pleasure centers open and all, how come you guys don't wear hats or at least try to jell them down?" Spain asked his fingers working a bit quicker.  
"J-just barely touching them causes this... A hat rubbing against them all the time would be a real... erm, bother. Jelling them down doesn't work, they just pop back up. If we ever wear hats, our curls have to be out for god's sake." He said blushing brighter than he already was, looking up at Spain.  
"Hmm, I remember Rome having five of these one on the right side like Italy and then four little ones, I wonder if they react the same way yours do..." he trailed off.  
Spain looked closer at the knot he had been going at it all wrong. He loosened the whole hair strand grabbing that one piece that would release it all like a magic key... he tugged a bit and it was free!  
"There you are Lovino mi amor." He said showing him the stick. Romano still wouldn't get up his fingers were digging into Spain's leg his body shaking all over.  
"Uh Lovino you didn't just uh-"  
Romano groaned, thankful that he was free but... "A-Antonio~..." he blushed, embarrassed greatly, trying to hide his face.  
"Bastardo~..."  
"You did, didn't you?" Spain asked trying to turn him over; Romano shook his head quickly bringing his knees to his chest so Toni couldn't see.  
"No, not yet I see. Need any help with that little _problem_?" Spain asked playing with his recently untangled curl.  
"Ah!" Romano gasped, letting out another moan. "You perverted bastardo..." He blushed, but didn't object.  
"I'm not that perverted if it's you getting turned on." Spain replied leaning in for a kiss, Romano turned his head away so his kissed landed on Romano's cheek instead; making his way down his neck Spain's hands slid closer to his thighs, Romano shivered his chest heaving.  
Spain spread his legs slowly... Roma caught on to what he was doing and blocked Spain's view with his little hands shaking his head rapidly.  
"Why not, I'm just trying to help out a friend." Toni whined trying to push his hands away.  
Romano shook his head slowly closing his hazel eyes his face strained.  
"Lovino~" Spain whispered close to Romano's hands. He looked down quickly then turned away just as fast slowly removing them.  
Spain thought he heard a bastardo in there. He smiled licking his lips like the crazy pervert he was (France had taught him how to untie a belt buckle with one hand and slide the jeans down with the other). Spain was thankful for France's lessons. (Made you wonder where France learned all this stuff.)  
Roma blushed deeply as Spain slid down his pants  
"You planned this. I don't know how, but you planned this." He loosened the constricting tie a bit. _God why do you have to look so damn hot without a shirt on?_ Roma thought.  
"I did not, remember I wasn't the one to plant the rosebushes, you were. So, in a random twist of fate, you were the one planning this all along." Spain corrected marveling at Romano's size. "You were holding back weren't you?" Spain asked, no wonder they bottomed if either Italy or Romano topped they would have probably broken a couple of people (Germany and Spain) in half.  
"Fuck. Stop staring at me!" Romano begged, but didn't move. "Those accursed roses..." he whispered.  
"Why~ your face is so lovely when you're about to come, the way you bite your lips when you don't want to scream, the way your legs shake when I inch closer to you the way your breath catches when you don't think I'm list-  
"Stop! Stop Please!" Roma cried pulling them closer and burying his lips in Spain's mouth his tongue far too quick to be his first kiss, it made Spain wonder who he practiced on.  
A tear ran down softly on Romano's cheek as he squeezed Spain tighter, parting their lips their tongues danced for a little bit before they pulled away from each other for air.  
"Just fuck me, please." Roma asked bluntly.  
"Oh no, not yet, I need to help you first before I help myself I don't think you would last that long with your head leaking like that." Spain pointed out holding Romano's shaft and taking it in his mouth before the Italian could protest, his nails dug into Spain's back his hips moving into his mouth. As he tightened his lips Romano let out a whine as his only warning before he came holding Spain's head in place.  
Spain swallowed all of it picking up Roma's limp body when he was done, he carried them to his room and stripped them both completely naked no time for foreplay as Toni searched for the little bottle of heaven he kept in his drawer just in case anything like this might happen.  
Roma blushed a darker shade of purple, propping his head up with one arm as he lay on the bed waiting for Spain to find the bottle. Roma was looking at him intently, how was his tanned skin always so perfect? He blushed as thoughts came to his mind, thoughts that would soon become reality.  
"Ready, Roma?" Spain asked slicking his fingers up waiting for Roma's approval. He nodded slowly sticking his bum in the air.  
Spain popped one finger in then the other stretching him out as much as he could without actually hurting him. He wanted Roma's first time to be excruciatingly wonderful not painful.  
He aligned himself holding his hips still ready to push in.  
Romano gripped the sheets tightly, preparing both mentally and physically.  
"A-Alright." He whispered.  
Spain pushed in trying to go slowly but Romano was so damn tight... _ah Lovi how I love you_.  
"Ah Toni, b-b-b-back up a little bit?" his voice had gone up a couple of octaves, did Spain really find it that fast?  
He pulled out a bit and pushed in harder than before, Roma jumped clutching a random pillow to his chest burying his head in it screaming.  
"Estas bien!" Spain asked frightened the he might have hurt him; he stopped all of his actions waiting for a response.  
"Why THE FUCK did you stop... you... dumb... bastard." he strained out shaking slightly.  
"I thought..." Spain picked up the pace and slowed down again slowly turning Lovi around who hid his face with his hands not wanting Spain to see him.  
"Why so embarrassed big bad Romano?" Spain asked, he received a slap on the head giving him a view of Roma's face for a couple of seconds.  
"A-Anyone would be embarrassed... don't stop, bastardo!" He gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned paper white.  
"Not necessarily I wasn't embarrassed my first time." Spain replied.  
"Fucking or being fucked?" he asked. _So crude, my little tomato_.  
"Both." Spain replied leaning in for a kiss.  
Roma kissed back passionately, his eyes fluttering closed as his profanities were drowned by Spain's sweet lips.  
Lovino's hair was the softest, his kiss the hottest, his touch the sweetest and his moans the longest Spain wanted to drown in this moment forever and never wake up but alas they were both close to their limit and their movements only became more erratic as they tried to reach for the highest peak possible.  
"Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo~" Spain sighed out holding Roma's hips closer when they almost arrived.  
"Ti amo di più." Roma whined hugging Spain's neck tighter to his body.  
"I doubt it... I fell in love with you from the very moment I saw you." He replied.  
"I was five."  
"I know, but you were just so cute!" Spain said pinching Roma's cheeks.  
"You pedophile." He whispered, but was cut off by an excited moan.  
"ANTONIO!" Romano shouted as he climaxed his back arching and fingers digging into Spain's back hard enough to draw blood.  
"Yes?" Spain asked pushing in a bit more before squeezing him tighter. He fell on top of Roma his body spent from both spending all day working outside and what they had just finished doing.  
Romano relaxed, lying under Spain happily he was panting lightly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Spain's neck.  
"Ti amo..."  
"Te amo tambien mi Lovino, and don't you forget it!" Spain warned touching Romano's curl lightly.

"Alright already, I won't forget." Romano groaned then paused for a second and added, "Bastardo." smiling at Spain fondly.  
"You wound me." Spain replied putting a hand over his heart much like France, Spain kissed him again letting Roma know he would never let him go.  
Roma chuckled lightly then kissed back just as passionately, squeezing the arms around Spain's shoulders as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
